If it's cliche so be it
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Tal vez el mundo considera a su Eros como el único responsable por mantener atado al gran Viktor Nikiforov a su lado, y eso está bien porque no sabe nada respecto al lazo que los une de verdad. Ese precioso vínculo, labrado tiernamente por nadie más que Agape. [Viñeta. Viktuuri. Fluff. Mucho fluff. Post-episodio 9].


**Disclaimer:** Le pertenecemos a Mappa, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo. No hay vuelta atrás. (?)

 **N/A:** ¿Alguien más sigue llorando con el capítulo de ayer? Yo sé que no soy la única.

Esto es un post-episodio 9 lleno de vil y asqueroso fluff con una muy ligera -casi nada- insinuación a lemon de la misma magnitud (lo siento). Sólo que acá hay implicaciones de que Yuuri y Viktor reconocen que están en una relación, so... yup. El Viktuuri es vida. Necesitaba descargar todas las emociones.

Por cierto, sigo en conflicto respecto a cómo escribir los nombres de cada uno ¿? Sí alguien sabe los "más adecuados" le agradecería mucho que me los dijera.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **If it's cliche so be it**

 **.**

 **.**

No hay nada como la seguridad custodiada tras una mirada de iceberg. Porque si bien podría interpretarse como falsedad o indiferencia ante el resto del mundo, para Yuuri sigue significando estabilidad. Viktor es todo eso y más. Lo son sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos. Lo son sus palabras que le dicen, _le prometen_ , que no está solo.

 _Por favor cuida de mí hasta que me retire._

 _(Por favor, por favor)._

 _Eso suena como una propuesta de matrimonio._

Ah, ¿cómo es qué han llegado a esto? ¿Con sus labios devorándose mutuamente y Viktor susurrándole cursilerías al oído?

 _Te extrañé Yuuri. Te extrañé tanto..._

 _(Y yo a ti, Viktor)._

Preguntárselo a sí mismo no es algo nuevo. Después de todo, Viktor siempre ha sido un ídolo para él. Tenerlo como su coach era (es) increíble.

 _Yuuri, ojalá nunca te retires._

Ahora el calor es demasiado dentro de la habitación. El placer es descomunal. Yuuri suspirando el nombre de Viktor sílaba por sílaba es desmesurado. Y toda la situación es cualquier maldito sinónimo de extraordinario.

No es algo que al joven patinador le siga importando, no mientras los orbes de hielo enternecido le sigan profesando amor incondicional. Oh, sí. Quizás todo esto sea visto como algo parecido a esos clichés románticos. De esos que ves en las películas Disney, cuando un chico se enamora de una chica y luego tienen complicaciones que les separan al principio, pero al final se las arreglan para estar juntos, porque el amor siempre gana.

Sin embargo, Yuuri sabe que su relación con Viktor no es así. Esto no es Disney, es la realidad. Esto no es un cuento donde "chico conoce chica ¿ahora qué?". Su historia trata de como un chico había perdido toda esperanza para sentirse alguien realizado en la vida, e incluso estuvo a punto de desertar su pasión por un deporte en la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado. Entonces, llegó un chico azul (que además resultó ser su modelo a seguir) a demostrarle que todo podía ser diferente si se lo proponía y... sí. Todo es cliché. Pero uno real. Uno que provoca en Yuuri felicidad. Uno que le otorga el privilegio de la confianza. Algo que ni en sueños habría imaginado obtener después de veintitrés –casi veinticuatro-años atiborrados con titubeos.

Sentirse culpable por arrancar a su ídolo ruso del mundo jamás se le ha cruzado por la mente. ¿Por qué sentirse mal? ¿Por qué martirizar su relación por caprichos de la gente que no sabe nada? De todas formas, ¿ellos qué saben? Bueno, tal vez si saben que Yuuri es alentado con palabras, acciones o ambas, dentro y fuera de la pista de patinaje. A su vez, reconocen el logro de sacar un lado que antes nadie conocía. A lo mejor también consideran a su Eros como el único responsable por mantener atado al gran Viktor Nikiforov a su lado, y eso está bien porque _no_ saben respecto al lazo que los une de verdad. Ese precioso vínculo, labrado tiernamente por nadie más que Agape.

 _Ah, es tan cierto_. Jamás sabrán lo que es realmente tener a Viktor entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el cabello hecho un desastre durante una sesión amorosa al más puro estilo mitológico que todo el mundo imagina. No el sensacional patinador ruso cuya perfección es incuestionable, tan sólo Viktor; el hombre que no sabe manejar a la gente cuando llora, come en exceso y es infantil la mayor parte del tiempo. Viktor, el hombre de quién Yuuri se ha enamorado en serio, de la manera más cliché...

―Yuuri, lyubov, ¿sucede algo?

Escucha la suave voz de escarcha amartelada romper el hilo de sus pensamientos. Solo así se da cuenta de que sus ojos, están más empañados que de costumbre sin los lentes.

―Shhh, Yuuri. Lo siento. ¿Te he lastimado?

―Viktor… no… no pasa nada ―responde, permitiendo que el mayor limpie sus lágrimas con el fervor de sus labios.

No tarda mucho el llanto para detenerse, no obstante, ambos se limitan a permanecer callados, envueltos en el reconfortante abrazo de sus cuerpos por varios minutos, hasta que Yuuri es el primero en hablar:

―Estaba pensando…

― ¿Huh? ¿Pensando? ¿Tan mal estuve? ―se queja Viktor, claramente haciendo pucheros.

―No es eso. Estaba pensando en nuestra relación ―contesta Yuuri entre ligeras risas.

―Hmm… ¿algo triste? ―divaga el mayor.

Yuuri reflexiona antes de contestar, sus orbes chocolate se concentran en los añiles consternados, luego traga saliva y finalmente dice:

―Algo feliz. Estoy feliz, Viktor. Soy feliz contigo.

Una vez más aprecia como la mirada de iceberg en su ídolo/coach/novio vuelve a licuarse en agua tropical al escuchar su confesión. El afecto innato impregnado en cada partícula azul de sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios estampándose contra los de él, indispuestos a separarse a menos que estén faltos de aire, son todo lo que Yuuri necesita para sentirse correspondido en su auto-proclamado cliché romántico.

Empero, tal como espera, Viktor aprovecha la oportunidad de hacérselo saber con palabras cuando por fin rompen el beso. Un sencillo "Yo también soy muy feliz contigo, Yuuri _"_ lo suficiente enternecedor para que los dos vuelvan a abandonarse al frenesí recíproco matizado de amor sempiterno.


End file.
